The First Night RoyXEd
by 4485
Summary: Roy has a friend that wants to meet Edward, and lucky for roy, this friend keeps them out after midnight. Does Edward fall under the spell of Roy's mystical eyes? Or does he manage to get free and never talk to Roy again?
1. Chapter 1

"knock knock!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

'hmmm?' Roy Mustang wondered, looking up from the report that had so intently got his attention. '...come in.' he muttered, looking back at the paper, his short raven hair falling in his face.

The door opened to reveal a short blonde youth. Seeing the brunette working, the blonde turned around, put his finger to his mouth, and signalled for the suit of armour behind him to wait right there. Quietly, the blonde closed the door, walked over to the desk, took off his long red coat, and, without missing a beat, sat right on top of the report.

The raven, surprised, looked up immediately. 'huh?!' noticing who it is, Roy stood up and crossed his arms. 'Fullmetal. Off. Now.'

"Hello to you too." Ed smiled, and obediently, slid off the desk. "so... what was it that was entrancing you so?"

'A report to central.'

"No duh. What's it about?"

Roy immediately made eye contact with Ed, his black eyes intently staring into the gold of Ed's. 'You.'

"?!"

'Just kidding. It's just a basic report of the inventory and what we need here at eastern command.'

"...Don't kid about that. seriously. you scared me." Ed breathed a sigh of relief for not being written about.

'Sorry. So, why did you come here?'

"Eh. Al and I were in the neighborhood. just decided to pop in and ruin whatever you were working on." Ed, already sitting, examines Roy, who is still standing, from head to feet. "Sit down already. you're making me uncomfortable."

'Sorry.' Roy mutters sarcastically, sitting down in his chair. 'Speaking of Al, where is he?'

"On the other side of the door. It was too good of a chance to mess with your mind, and i didn't want Al to say something that would make you notice."

'...jerk.'

"Your welcome." Ed turned his head towards the door and, rather loudly, hollered "Al~ You can come in now~"

The door opened and a suit of armour walked in.

'Ah, Alphonse.'

`Hello colonel.` Al sat down, next to ed, who is lounging and acting as if he owns the place.

...

Both Al and Roy were staring at Ed, who looked way too comfortable.

...

Suddenly, Ed noticed.

"HEY!!! What's Wrong?! Why are you Staring?!"

'...no reason.' Roy replied weakly as he looked away. Al was trying to hold back laughter. Without any warning, both of them started laughing fairly hard.

"HEY! I feel insulted for some reason!! STOP IT!!!"

~*~

After a few minutes of laughter with ed just sitting there awkwardly, Roy finally stopped. 'By the way Ed, there are some people who want to meet you. How long are you going to stay in town? They want to meet you as soon as they can.'

"We were planning on leaving tomorrow morning."

'Do you think you could come with me tonight to go meet them then?'

Ed looked at Al. `It's alright with me if you want to go, ni-chan.`

"I guess i can, then. What time tonight?"

Roy stops and thinks for a minute. 'Eight? You wouldn't be back until past midnight. Is that fine?'

Once again, Ed looks at Al. `Don't look at me. you can sleep on the train.`

"Good point." Ed's eyes meet Roy's. "Yeah, if they need to meet me that desperately."

'Thanks. ...Not to be rude, but this report really needs to get done soon.'

"Say no more, say no more. we'll leave. I'll be here at about quarter to eight."

'Thank you. See you then?'

Ed and Al slowly stand up, and as Al leaves, Ed collects his coat, waves to Roy, then leaves.

'...Sorry Al.' Roy softly mutters to himself, picking up his pen and starts to write.


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly quarter to eight, Roy hears the familiar knock on the door. Roy checks his watch, mutters 'punctual as ever', and gets up, crosses the room, and opens the door. 'Welcome, fullmetal.'

"Am i late?" Ed walks over to the couch and sits down.

'Never.'

Ed grins. "Good."

Grabbing his coat from the closet, Roy stares at Fullmetal's unusual attire. '...What are you wearing?'

Ed, confused, looks down at his clothes. "An outfit I made earlier this week. It's exactly the same as my old outfit, except, now it's a different collar."

'...That's it. I knew something was different. You weren't wearing that earlier, were you?'

"Nope." Ed suspiciously eyes Roy. "How did you know? It's a minor difference."

'I always know these things.'

The blonde sighs. "You do. And it annoys me."

Roy stifles a laugh while gesturing towards the door. 'Shall we head out?' Ed stands up and waits outside the door while Roy looks around inside, then closes the door and locks it. 'Ok, I'm set. Let's go.' Roy tells lieutenant Hawkeye that they were going for the night, and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little bit of walking, They come up to a bar.

"Wait... I can't go in there! I'm underage!" Ed starts to back away.

Roy flips around and grabs Ed's hand and pulls him close, even though the blonde's struggling so hard it's hard to keep a hold on him. 'Don't worry. I'm not going to let you have any alcohol. And this is the only way to get to the place we're heading.'

"...Fine. I'm trusting you now." Ed instinctly stops struggling and is lead (dragged) through the bar until they get to a door in the back.

Roy knocks on the door. 'I brought fullmetal. Lemme in.' The door swings open, to show a girl sitting at a table.

Ed, noticing the women is wearing an extremely tiny miniskirt, blushes and looks away. "Roy, why is she wearing that?!"

Roy, confused, looks at Ed. 'Don't you like it, Fullmetal?'

"LIKE IT?! I'm 16 years old! I'm too young for this!!"

'Oh, shut it. She's not going to do anything. She's only here to meet you. You'll talk, and then we'll go.'

"........So why exactly am i going to stay out past midnight?"

Roy leans down to whisper in Ed's ear. 'Once she starts a conversation, she won't stop talking until your jaw hurts. Trust me.'

Ed suddenly becomes quiet. Roy straighten ups, and the woman walks over and hugs Roy. `Roy, Darling!`

'Now, now, Nadine, I'm here with a guest.' Roy gestures his hand towards the blonde, who is currently shocked by the way Roy was greeted.

The woman, so called Nadine, glanced at the young boy, and her face lit up.`Oh! So, you're the boy Roy kept talking about!` Nadine let go of Roy and put her hand out for Ed to shake. `I'm Nadine Madoré! I run a little tea shop in town. I was surprised when Roy asked me to come here tonight, so i can meet the prodigy I've always dreamed of! ...What's your name?`

"Edward Elric." Ed shook her hand.

`Nice to meet you. Shall we sit down?`

'Yes, let's.'


	4. Chapter 4

About midnight, Ed and Roy say goodnight to Nadine.

`I'm glad i got to meet you, Mr fullmetal sir!`

"Feelings returned." Ed shook her hand, then the two state alchemists walked away slowly.  
"So, I take it you're going to take me home now?"

'...sure. Yeah, that's it.'

"...you sound unsure..."

'Well, i just remembered that the report from earlier needs to be sent out. And, truthfully, I want you to come with me. It's dangerous in this area at night.'

"...I'm a state alchemist. How could i be in danger?!"

'Just come.'

"FINE!" Roy grabbed Ed's wrist and dragged him through the streets of eastern command.

~*~

Once at Roy's office, Roy quietly ushered Ed to the desk, in which Ed instinctly sat on it. After Roy found the papers, he accidentally(?) put his hand in Ed's lap, while searching for a pen.

"AYAI!!!"

'Oops, sorry.' Roy leaned over the edge of his desk to reach in a drawer for a brand new pen.

"...Watch your hands, dimwit." Ed looked away and slid off the desk to go stare out the window. Roy's eyes followed Ed's braid, as it crossed the room. Once Ed was at the window, Roy turned back to addressing his papers.

After a couple of minutes, Roy walked over to Ed, and put his arm on the other side of Ed, only touching the window.'I'm done.'

Ed, being surprised by the sudden arrival of this hand, turned around and faced the raven haired man towering over him. "Ah, so, are you taking me home now?"

'...Do i have to?' Roy looked genuinely sad.  
"I can walk myself if you want me to."

'That's not what I meant, Fullmetal.' Roy bent down until they were face-to-face, then put his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Woah..." Ed muttered, surprised at the sudden movement of the raven.

'I'm sorry...' Roy whispered into Ed's ear.

"For what?"

'...This.' Without hesitation, Roy pinned Ed up against the window, in such a way the youth couldn't move.  
"?! Roy?!"

'It's no use squirming. Now, make it easy, and let me...' Roy started taking off Ed's coat, while Ed was trying to get free.

"Stop! Roy!"

'I refuse.' Roy looked Ed straight in the eyes, then leaned so close their noses touched. 'Ed, do you know how long I've been wanting you?'

Ed blushed until his face was almost the color of his coat. "...Why didn't you ever say something?!" Ed insinuated the kiss, but Mustang took complete control.

~*~

Hours later, Ed and Roy were laying on the floor. "...Oh god."

'What now?' Roy looked at Ed.

"I've got to get home."

'You do.' Roy stood up, and put his hand to help Ed up. 'I wish you didn't though.'

"Oh, come on. I'll be back, ok? I promise. I won't die... yet. And next time I'm here? You'll be fűhrer. Ok?" Ed stood on his tiptoes just to kiss Roy. (me-Short, right? Ed-WHO'S SHORT?! SHOVE IT!!!! I'M NOT SHORT!! ROY'S JUST TOO TALL!!! Roy-Ed. we're on now.)

'...I love you, Fullmetal.'

"I love you too, Roy."

'...I'll walk you home.'


	5. Chapter 5

At Ed's doorstep, he unlocked the door, then started to go in. "Goodnight."

'Where are you going?'

"In...side... Oh. Sorry." Ed smirked, and then hugged Roy. "Is that better?"

'Not what I was looking for, but yeah.' Roy let go, pushed Ed inside, then waved goodnight and closed the door. Ed was left staring at the door for a while, until Al popped out from behind a corner.

`Ni-San? Welcome home. how was your night?`

"Enjoyable, to say the least."

`That's good.`

~*~

Next morning, on the train, Ed was fast asleep, when Al looked out the window to see Roy, standing, waving. `Bye colonel. We'll be back soon!`

'Ok. Goodbye Alphonse! Goodbye Fullmetal!'

After Roy was out of sight, Al stared at his brother. It might just have been his imagination, but it seemed Ed was smiling happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

~*~

"Knock knock!" came a voice from the other side of the door.  
Fűhrer Roy Mustang looked up, then looked back at the paper he was reading. 'Come in.'

The door opened to reveal the blonde youth. Seeing Roy working, the blonde tried to hold back laughter, Quietly, the blonde closed the door, walked over to the desk, took off his long red coat, and, without hesitating, sat right on top of the paper.

'!! Fullmetal! Welcome back.'

"...I guess you really are Fűhrer, now, aren't you? I see some one's been ambitious."

'I thought you meant you weren't going to come back until I was Fűhrer, so I worked my hardest to get here.'

Ed slid off the desk and walked around to the other side, to sit on Roy's lap. "...I hope you don't mind. I told Al that we were in love."

'Nah, I trust Al.'

"Good. Me too. What were you working on?"

'I'm reading the inventory list from eastern. ...Where's Al?'

"I asked him to not come with me. Right now, he should be either talking with Lieutenant Hawkeye or heading back to the hotel, or maybe even looking for a house for us to live in."

'...You've finished your search?'

Ed took off his jacket, to reveal skin, no automail. "see?"

'And your leg?'

"...I'm not taking off my pants, dimwit."

'...Please?'

Ed blushed a little bit. "No. I'm not a stripper. Dimwit." Ed stood up and turned on the radio. The song kinda surprised him. Roy and Ed stared at each other for a little bit, then Roy laughed.

'The stripper. Perfect music.'

Ed's head drooped. "Life is plotting against me."

'Come on. I won't do anything.'

Ed smirked and walked closer to Roy. "I guess I won't do it then."

At first, Roy was confused. Then he understood, and blushed. 'You... want me to try something?'

"Why else would I come back? Dimwit." Ed took off his belt and sat on Roy's desk. "Would you like to do the honor?"

'Of course.'

~*~

END


End file.
